Pandora Box
by Adaegina
Summary: Que pasaría si mayordomo tuviese que salir por un tiempo? Artemis aceptaría?
1. Chapter 1

**-Este es un delirio que tuve una noche antes de dormir**

**Los personajes son de E. Colfer**

**Las letras cursivas son pensamientos**

**:3 disfruten-**

Hace dos días mayordomo se había estado comportando de una manera muy extraña. Titubeaba mucho, y no dejaba de mirar el reloj de pulsera que tenía. Hasta que sonó la campana de la mansión Fowl dando sentencia a las primeras horas de sufrimiento del pobre chico.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones sonó dos veces, para luego dejar pasar una joven curvilínea vestida con traje de dos piezas tipo ejecutiva, su cabellera era larga y llegaba hasta la cintura, de color tan negro como el de Artemis y sus ojos eran de un tono gris frio.

-Artemis… ella es tu nueva sirvienta–dijo mayordomo con un pequeño flaqueo en su voz. Era media cabeza más baja que Artemis y su rostro reflejaba la seriedad del Diamante azul. El chico abrió sus enormes ojos azules, mirando fijamente a Mayordomo buscando una respuesta a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Artemis

-Por motivos personales de Mayordomo, yo cuidare ti las próximas horas –dijo la chica con tono seguro. Artemis dirigió sus ojos en los de Mayordomo que intentaron huir al techo

Artemis tomo del brazo a su original Mayordomo y lo llevo a una esquina

-¿Qué se supone que esto? En caso de que tú no puedas cuidarme, lo hace Juliet ¿Qué está pasando?

-Lo siento, Artemis… -Mayordomo suspiro- Madame Ko me llamo hace un par de horas y me dijo que tenía que viajar a India por una misión del Diamante azul, no puedo darte más información, pero Juliet también esta "invitada", así que en nuestro reemplazo nos enviaron a ella… Pero no te confíes, pese a que se ve quizás pequeña y joven, es una alumna destacada, de la última generación de Madame Ko. Esta totalmente capacitada para cuidarte

-¡Y ahora vienes a avisarme de todo esto! –reclamo el chico, señalando a su nueva maid personal

-Es que sabía que te ibas a poner así…. –fueron las últimas palabras de Mayordomo

-Oye, no soy ningún esto. No me he esforzado por ser la mejor de mi clase para que un niñito de mamá venga y me descalifique –reclamo la chica. Artemis la miro confundido, era la primera vez que lo trataban así, mientras mayordomo hacía señas de "no, no, no" a las espaldas del chico

-Para tu información –dijo Artemis, despectivamente- no soy ningún niñito de mamá y dudo mucho que una enana como tú pueda proteger algo en esta vida –el chico se cruzo de brazos observando como a la muchacha se le ponían sus mejillas rojas de ira

-Mayordomo me niego a proteger a este idiota –la cara de Artemis se desfiguro al escucharla llamándolo idiota

-Pero… debes hacerlo, son órdenes de Madame Ko, debo ir a mi viaje… y tú debes cuidarlo, es tu deber

-Yo no sé como tu aguantas a un ser tan petulante como este, pero yo no voy a soportar malos tratos de un chico rico que no sabe atarse las zapatillas

-¡Que dijiste! -dijo Artemis acercándose a la chica

-¡Lo que escuchaste! –dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos para enfrentar a su nuevo protegido. Mayordomo veía pequeñas chispas brotas de los ojos de los dos chicos

-¡Qué bien, me alegra que se estén comunicando! Pero son órdenes las que recibo, por ende tú –apuntando a la chica- cuidaras de él con tu vida, como corresponde. Y tú –dirigiéndose ahora a Artemis- intentaras no hacer locuras mientras yo no esté… Así que, me retiro.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando como mayordomo salía por la puerta de la sala, casi trotando, para evitarse más peleas. Artemis rodeo el escritorio de Caoba y se sentó con los codos apoyados en la mesa, sujetando su rostro con sus manos entrelazadas. La chica lo siguió con la mirada, pero Artemis le hizo un desprecio notable, por ende la chica lo ignoro. Artemis tomo un cenicero de cristal y se lo lanzo directo a la cabeza. Con un movimiento rápido la chica lo esquivo, mientras el cenicero chocaba contra la puerta y se hacía añicos

-¡Maldito loco! ¿Cuál es tu problema? –reclamo la chica asustada por la reacción del joven amo

-Mayordomo hubiese atajado aquel simple lanzamiento y ese cenicero de 800 euros, no estaría hecho pedazos como lo está ahora… -dijo con toda calma

-¡Que! ¿Me culpas de que tu cenicero este esparcido por la alfombra? –sin entender qué carajo pasaba por la mente de ese niño. Artemis hizo un gesto de "debes limpiar eso… para eso estas"- aich… me las pagaras… -susurro la chica, mientras iba a buscar una pala y una escoba. Artemis esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía cuanto se iba a divertir molestando a la joven sirvienta

* * *

-Mayordomo, no me dejes sola con este sicópata –reclamaba la chica mientras caminaba junto a él hasta la puerta

-No es algo que yo haya podido decidir… -Se acercó a la chica- se que Artemis puede ser un poco… difícil en un principio, pero es un buen chico

-Me lanzo un cenicero a la cabeza –dijo la sirvienta con cara inexpresiva. Mayordomo comenzó a transpirar helado

-Bueno, eso demuestra que… la verdad el… te juro que hizo lo mismo cuando yo… -Mayordomo volvió a suspirar- escucha, eres una chica guapa, puedes dominarlo

-Así que ya te vas, y me dejas a cargo de una cría… esto no te lo perdonaré, Mayordomo –dijo Artemis para despedirse de su amigo

-¿Quién es el que necesita un mayordomo para que le cuide su delicado trasero? –dijo la chica molesta

-Disculpa, sirvienta, intento despedirme de mi amigo

-Artemis, compórtate –dijo Mayordomo- recuerda que la necesitas de tu lado

-No. Necesito que TU estés a mi lado

-Pero ella tiene las mismas habilidades que yo y podrá cuidarte como corresponde. Solo intenta no hacerla enojar más, quieres…

Los dos tendieron sus manos y las estrecharon fuertemente con la esperanza que volverse a ver pronto. Mayordomo subió al taxi que lo esperaba y partió, dudoso de la relación que estaba dejando surgir tras de sí.

Las miradas de desolación y abandono que entregaban los chicos al momento en que vieron desaparecer el auto a lo lejos era incomparable. Los dos suspiraron resignados a acostumbrarse a tener que lidiar con cada uno, sin embargo ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Bien, ya que Mayordomo se fue… es mejor que me prepares un sándwich, mientras yo planeo mis siguientes movimientos. Estaré esperando en el despacho. –dicho eso Artemis se dirigió con las manos en sus bolsillos a su cómodo escritorio

-Un momento, yo no soy tu chef ni nada parecido –Artemis miro por sobre su rabillo y con su sonrisa vampiresca respondió

-De hecho si lo eres… -y entro a la mansión

* * *

-Jodido momento en que me dieron esta misión… -reclamaba la chica mientras preparaba el famoso sándwich para su nuevo amo- "de hecho si lo eres" mocoso ricachón petulante, que se ha creído… no sé como Mayordomo puede soportar ese idiota… -recordó esa sonrisa vampiresca que le había ofrecido Artemis por un segundo- te voy a sacar esa sonrisa del rostro…

Llamaron a la puerta trasera mientras la chica reclamaba por los malos tratos de Artemis: era el correo con una pequeña caja. La chica recibió el envío.

* * *

Dio tres golpes a la puerta del despacho de los Fowl y desde el otro lado escucho un suave adelante. La chica entro con la bandeja con la comida y el famoso paquete en sus manos. Bendita la hora en que le había tocado esa misión, no dejaba de repetírselo. Madame Ko le había dicho expresamente que ella debía cuidarlo, mientras Mayordomo cumplía con su misión de actualización, ni siquiera era tan vital la ida, según ella, claro. Se había puesto tan feliz de cumplir su primera misión, cuando se la dijeron "será lo más genial de la vida" pensó ella antes de conocer a su protegido. Que desilusionante podían resultar las primeras impresiones…

-Aquí está tu comida –dijo la chica casi tirando la bandeja sobre el escritorio

-¿Aparte de romper un cenicero carísimo, vas a manchar una alfombra invaluable?

-¡Yo no...! –La chica se calmo como mejor pudo y estiro los brazos para entregar el paquete- llego esto

-Eso es para ti –y volvió a sonreír inigualablemente, Artemis. _¿Para mí? – _Es tu uniforme

Desconfiada, ya que la última vez le lanzaron un cenicero a la cabeza, la chica quito la tapa del paquete y se horrorizo cuando se encontró con la siguiente imagen. Era un traje de Maid, con cofia y todo, un delantal negro, y falda rosa y una elegante camisa de hombrearas infladitas, muy lindo todo. Artemis sonrió satisfecho con la cara desfigurada de su nueva sirvienta

-Qué rayos…

-Ya te lo dije, es tu uniforme, debes llevarlo puesto todo el día e incluso cuando salgamos de la mansión –dijo el chico tomando su sándwich

-No voy a ponerme este estúpido disfraz de sirvienta, pervertido -dijo la chica lanzando el disfraz sobre la mesa

-Qué pena… seguro y lucia bien en ti –dicho eso dio un mordisco al sándwich… el cual escupió instantáneamente tosiendo como loco, golpeándose el pecho del ardor- ¡Qué demonios!

-Por cierto… tiene algo de sal y pimienta… cuidado -dijo la chica sonriendo descaradamente

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Cualquier duda consulta o reclamo o acotación lo que quieran**

**Dejen un review**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Como te atreves! –gritó Artemis, escupiendo su mascada de sándwich, mientras intentaba ingerir toda el agua que podía- ¡Debes cuidarme, no envenenarme!

-Si quieres que alguien te proteja primero debes tratarla bien… -dijo la chica sentándose en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, mirando sus uñas

-Es mejor que vayas preparando tus cosas –dijo el chico, mientras daba un último sorbo a su vaso de agua mineral Bling H2O, con incrustaciones de Swarovski, muy chic

-No me amenaces… -dijo la chica cruzando sus piernas

-No, querida… prepara tus cosas, porque nos vamos de viaje –dijo Artemis, limpiándose la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta

La chica preparo el jet personal de Artemis para llevarlo a su destino. Pese a que ella era un poco más pequeña que Artemis, sus habilidades eran comparables a las de Mayordomo, sabía perfectamente cómo manejar un jet, así como también había aprendido a volar un helicóptero, manejar un tanque, y un submarino. Artemis se abrió paso con su mejor traje Brioni en dirección a su asiento. Chasqueo los dedos para que la chica se acercara

-No soy un perro, no chasquees tus delicados dedos, porque sino tendré que romperlos –la chica sonrió en todo momento mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. El rostro de Artemis cambio inmediatamente a un estado de desconfianza

-Escucha bien lo que te diré, porque solo lo hare una vez. No me gusta repetir a la servidumbre… -dijo el chico ojiazul, solo para molestarla. A la pobre chica le palpitaba la vena de rabia- deberás llevarnos a Inglaterra, Londres para ser más precisos. Cuando toquemos tierra vas a llevarme al restaurant Gordon Ramsay y pedirás: Prensado de foie gras, confit de conejo y pato ahumado con judías verdes, vinagre y trufa de primavera shimeji

-_Demonios… _-pensó la chica

-Puedes retirarte –y con aire despectivo miró por la ventanilla

Esas iban a ser las horas más largas de la vida de joven Niamh, ya que ese era su nombre originalmente. Desde el primer momento se habían odiado con su protegido, protegido al cual deseaba matar desesperadamente; pero bueno eso acabaría con su carrera de guardaespaldas.

Artemis ya se encontraba sentado en su carísimo restaurant de Londres, comiendo su extravagante plato con la chica de ojos grises mirándolo por sobre el hombro, de pie junto a él. Una escena como para llamar la atención.

De pronto un hombre encorvado, de cabello cano se acerca a la mesa. Vestía un traje muy antiguo de y sus ojos estaban levemente desorientado, como si la locura se hubiese apoderado de él lentamente.

-Tú eres el joven Fowl… -dijo casi en un susurro, con su voz pastosa. Niamh se acercó inmediatamente, pero Artemis le hizo un gesto para que no se moviera. El chico le hizo una seña al hombre y este tomo asiento

-¿Dime, lo has traído? _-¿De qué rayos estaba hablando ese petulante niñito?_ Pensó Niamh

-¡por supuesto que lo he traído, por quien me tomas niño idiota! –reclamo en voz más alta, todos se giraron para observarlos

-No es necesaria esa actitud –menciono Artemis tomando nuevamente sus cubiertos- sino me veré en la triste obligación de someter su actitud a una dura clase de disciplina –dicho eso señalo a Niamh con el cuchillo, descuidadamente. El hombre rió fuertemente, volviendo a llamar la atención de los demás

-¿Crees que esta niñata puede hacerme el peso?

-Se lo estoy advirtiendo. Pero vayamos al grano, entrégamela –dijo Artemis comiendo la última porción de su plato. El hombre miro a los lados, y desconfiado, le entrego una pequeña caja de fósforos al chico. Niamh noto el descontento en los ojos de su amo.

-Es todo lo que tengo… -el hombre se levanto rápidamente para marcharse. Artemis miro por el rabillo de sus ojos y Niamh entendió el mensaje, se acerco con precisión felina al hombre y tomo su muñeca torciéndola tan dolorosamente que él profirió un gemido de lamento. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a retirarse.

-Tomé asiento señor –dijo Niamh y con un movimiento sutil el hombre volvió a sentarse contra su voluntad

-No estoy satisfecho… -dijo Artemis- si estás jugando conmigo, te recomiendo arrepentirte, o le pediré a mi adorable Maid que se encargue de la situación

_-¿Adorable Maid? –_Lástima que la chica solo era un guardaespaldas sin voz ni voto, pero se quedo detrás del tipo

-Es TODO. Debes abrirla y revisar su interior… solo asi encontraras la verdadera –el hombre sobaba su muñeca adolorida- pero…

Artemis tomo la cajita de fósforos y comenzó a abrirla, pero el hombre salto sobre la mesa para evitar que el chico hiciera eso, sin embargo Niamh reacciono instantáneamente y tomo del cuello de la camisa al hombre evitando que este llegase a tocar ni un pelo de su protegido y saco de aun Artemis se pregunta donde, una hermosa daga blanquecina con una pequeña incrustación de zafiro, colocándola en el arrugado cuello de su víctima.

La caja finalmente termino abierta mostrando su contenido: una pequeña llave, que casi resplandecía, con una extraña descripción en ella, parecía gnómico.

-¡No! –Termino de gritar el hombre- ¡déjame ir! –le suplico a Niamh

-Un momento ¿Qué no me has dicho? –Dijo Artemis levantándose de la silla, angustiado

-¡Eso los llamara! ¡Ellos vendrán! ¡Déjame ir! –sollozaba el hombre, Niamh lo soltó solo porque en ese momento una brillante luz rasgaba el techo del restaurant.

Una nube comenzó a formarse inesperadamente sobre la mesa donde ellos se encontraban y de ella unos rayos rompían el silencio. Una sombra roja apareció, era enorme, y tenía unas escamas que parecían blindadas. Niamh se coloco frente a su amo, para protegerlo y el ser de ojos brillantes y sedientos de sangre, tomó al pobre hombre que intentaba arrancar a zancadas del lugar

-¡Entrégala, humano! –dijo el demonio tomando por el cuello al viejo

-Yo no la tengo… -se quejo- ahora es de él -y la mano temblorosa del viejo apunto a los dos jóvenes que salían del restaurant a todo lo que les daban los pulmones

-¡Que son esas cosas! –grito Niamh, con la mano apretada a la muñeca de su amo, que daba trompicones en su huida

-¡Son demonios! –La chica se detuvo en seco y Artemis choco contra ella- ¡Que haces!

-No me vengas con estupideces, los demonios no existen ¿Esta es una maldita broma de novata? Porque te juro que no es divertido

-No es una broma, son demonios… -Artemis sacó la cajita de fósforos aun abierta- Ves esas inscripciones es gnómico, un lenguaje…

La chica tomo de las solapas a Artemis y lo empujo contra el piso, dejándolo recostado con ella encima protegiéndolo, ya que justo en ese momento el demonio sobrevoló sobre ellos estirando sus poderosas garras para atraparlo, alcanzando solo a rozar la espalda de la chica, que dio un grito que asusto hasta el alma al chico.

-¿Estás bien? –articulo la chica apretando los dientes de dolor, tres francas rojas se estaban marcando en sangre justo en su espalda. Artemis no pudo decir nada- ¡Levántate, rápido!

El demonio desplego sus alas nuevamente y embistió a la chica nuevamente, ella empujo a su protegido, para que el demonio no lo tocara, bloqueando su ataque con sus antebrazos. Un sonido metálico como el choque de una espada se pudo escuchar en el aire. Niamh dio un giro y le dio un codazo al más puro estilo Muay Thai, logrando tirar el piso por unos segundo al demonio.

-¡Increíble! –exclamo Artemis, cuando nuevamente la chica tomaba de su muñeca y lo volvía a sacar a trompicones del lugar

Corrieron a todo lo que podían, hasta que creyeron perderlo nuevamente, se escondieron detrás de unos botes de basura en un callejón. Artemis pudo ver como la espalda de la chica sangraba con ganas. Niamh saco un poco su cabeza para ver si el demonio estaba cerca, y pudo ver como sobrevolaba cerca de ellos, mirando por todos lados, como si los sintiera

-Maldición… -volvió a esconderse- debe haber una forma de perderlo…

-Veamos… el viejo… la caja… -pensaba Artemis

Por un segundo los chicos se miraron a los ojos como si hubiesen descubierto la clave de todo eso. Artemis saco la caja de sus bolsillos que aun permanecía abierta y la cerró. Niamh volvió a sacar su cabeza y observo: el demonio dio unos giros en el aire y luego pego un rugido estremecedor. En un destello desapareció.

Estaban a salvo al fin.

**Espero que les agrade este segundo capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa, bienvenido son los reviews**

**:3 nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

Niamh comenzó a sentir como si su espalda ardiera en llamas, intento resistirse, pero el dolor era cada vez más insoportable. La adrenalina la estaba abandonando sintiendo el verdadero dolor de sus cortes

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Artemis

-Las… heridas… arden… ¡Queman! –y la chica se apoyo en la pared. Artemis intento ayudarla y pudo sentir el calor que exudaba su espalda

Artemis intentaba buscar una solución para su sirvienta, cuando noto un destello, casi imperceptible, que le llamo la atención. El destello comenzó a hacerse visible para el chico ojiazul, dejando ver a su antigua amiga

-¡Maldición Artemis! ¡Cada vez que hay problemas, aparecer tú en todos lados! –grito Holly, sobre volando el lugar

-¿Holly? –y la mente de Artemis se ilumino- ¡Ayúdame, el demonio nos atacó…

Pero la chica no pudo aguantar el dolor que sentía y estrujo la camisa de Artemis con sus puños, dando un grito ahogado. Holly bajo rápidamente donde ellos, y rebusco entre sus ropas, para sacar un pequeño frasquito con un ungüento, pasándoselo al chico

-¡Levanta su camisa, yo la sujetare! –le casi grito al joven, que al escuchar "su camisa", enmudeció- ¡las garras de los demonios están infectadas, un ser mágico podría soportarlo, pero ella no resistirá por mucho! La sujetare y tu le pondrás el ungüento, ¡Rápido!

Holly sujeto como pudo las muñecas de la chica que se retorcía de dolor. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Niamh, y un dudoso Artemis tomo suavemente la rasgada camisa de su protectora, y la levanto como pudo. Holly la aprisionó contra la pared, para tenerla más segura, mientras la cara de Artemis cambiaba de un pálido nacarado a un rojo furioso

-¡Qué esperas, hazlo de una vez! –grito la chica, desesperada por el dolor que sentía. El chico tuvo un espasmo que le hizo mirar hacia otro lado mientras acercaba la mano a Niamh, no es que tocar chicas de su edad era algo que hiciera todos los días. Artemis no pudo evitar notar que la figura de la chica, era atractiva: su cintura era pequeña y su piel era tersa. Coloco la mano sobre la espalda de la chica, quien emitió un leve gemido, para que en la mente masculina de Artemis se formaran todas aquellas imágenes pervertidas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado

-Esta frio… -susurro la chica, mirándolo con recelo, descubriendo sus pensamientos. El chico solo sintió como en su cabeza se acumulaba la sangre, evitando la mirada acusadora de la chica y de pasada la de Holly, que también había descubierto lo que estaba pasando.

El dolor comenzó a disminuir lentamente.

-¡En que rayos estabas pensando Artemis! ¡Jugar con demonios es una de las cosas más peligrosas! ¡Son traicioneros, sanguinarios, y… ¿Acaso estás loco? –Artemis miraba a Holly, molesto por el regaño, mientras que Niamh recorría cada rincón del ser mágico frente a sus ojos. Después de pelear con un demonio y haber sobrevivido, ya las cosas no les parecían tan irreales como antes- Incluso arriesgaste la vida de muchas personas, ¿Dónde está Mayordomo?, el hubiese impedido esto… Te hubiese hecho razonar

-Eh… yo soy su nueva "mayordomo" –dijo la chica, aun un poco adolorida y confusa. Holly la miró extrañada, mientras que Niamh no podía evitar mirarla fijo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Niamh –pese a ser contra las reglas se lo dijo- esto debe ser un maldito y doloroso sueño…

-Mayordomo tuvo que salir por un tiempo, y es ella la que me cuida ahora –dijo Artemis, aun sonrojado por haber "manoseado a una chica"

-¿Sabes cuantas memorias tendremos que borrar? ¡Debería achicharrar la tuya! ¡y tu deja de mirarme así, soy tan real como la herida de tu espalda!

-Lo siento –la chica se acerco a Artemis- siempre pensé que estos seres eran de buen carácter… -susurro

-La verdad a veces creo que es solo ella… -susurro Artemis, mientras veían como Holly despotricaba de los malos actos del chico

-Ah… -respiro Holly- dime Artemis, ¿Cuál fue tu gran idea ahora? –el chico saco de su bolsillo la cajita de fósforos -¡Es en serio! ¡Esconde esa porquería! ¡Que tienes en la cabeza!

-¿Qué se supone que es? –dijo Niamh

-Es la caja de pandora, el tesoro más preciado para los demonios

-Corrección, esta no es la caja… esta es la llave de la caja, por lo que pude deducir –dijo el chico guardando nuevamente la cajita en su bolsillo

-Escucha Artemis, no tengo tiempo, hay muchas memorias que borrar, así que dame la caja

-Pague demasiados euros por ella.

-Un momento, conozco esa historia… La caja contiene toda la maldad del mundo, una chica la abre, y la esparce, dejando solo la esperanza dentro –Niamh se detuvo a pensar- ¿Vas a vender la esperanza? ¡Esa es tu idea! -apuntándolo con un dedo acusador

-Bueno, tiene que existir alguna ganancia para mí –con su mejor sonrisa vampiresca

-¡Vender la esperanza! –grito Holly. Un chirrido proveniente del casco de ella la detuvo de seguir

_-¿Holly? ¡Donde demonios estas! ¡Te das cuentas de que hay demasiados fangosos a quienes des memorizar y tú jugando por ahí! ¡Ven inmediatamente, sin perder el tiempo en tonterías!_ –gritaba en su oído, el capitán Remo

-D'Arvit… Escucha Fowl, es mejor que devuelvas esa cosa a donde pertenece –nuevamente el chirrido le apresuro

_-¿Qué estas esperando, que te sirva té y galletas? VEN AHORA MISMO –_y el comunicador dejo de sonar

Holly observo a Artemis con tanta rabia, que el chico solo hizo un gesto de: Supongo que debes irte ya; Y en menos de un segundo la elfa desapareció. Artemis y Niamh se dirigieron al hotel donde estaban hospedando, para descansar. El chico tuvo que pasarle su chaqueta, para que la gente no sospechara de los cortes en la espalda de su sirvienta

-No puedo creer que quieras vender la esperanza del mundo –dijo la chica entrando en la habitación de Artemis

-Un momento, esta es mi habitación, la tuya esta un piso más arriba y esta ubicado justo sobre mí. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron nada, en tu entrenamiento de sirvienta? –dijo el chico molesto, sentándose en el sillón

-Por supuesto que sé el protocolo. Pero lastimosamente, no corre para ti. ¿Crees que esto es normal? ¡En mi vida me habían herido así! –reclamo la chica, apuntando su espalda

-Con Mayordomo aquí, no tendría inconvenientes como este –dijo el chico cruzado de brazos. El punto era molestarla

-¡Salve tu vida como 10 veces en menos de 2 minutos! No sé como mayordomo no tiene un colapso nervioso por tu culpa –dijo la chica más que furiosa. Artemis solo giro la cabeza altaneramente, demostrando su desprecio

-Tengo hambre –fue todo lo que dijo y solo con eso volvió loca a la chica

-MALDITO PEND… -pero al ver la cara del ojiazul, que disfrutaba viéndola enfurecer hasta los confines, la chica se calmo y contó hasta 10.000- escucha Fowl… si quieres comer algo… ve a buscarlo ¡A LA PUTA COCINA! –diciendo esto último gritando

Y girando sobre sus talones la chica cerró la puerta de la habitación principal de un golpe que remeció el candelabro colgante de cristal. El chico satisfecho con la última actuación de su sirvienta, se dirigió al comedor del hotel.

Niamh estaba más que enojada, furiosa; Ese Fowl si que la sacaba de sus casillas y eso que aun estaba intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido: Demonios. Eso era nuevo para ella. Nunca en todo su tiempo de entrenamiento le habían planteado la idea de pelear con demonios. Y esa cosa… ¿Holly? Fowl era amigo de esa cosa, que pese a todo se veía muy humana. Ella tenía claro que algún día le tocaría enfrentar cosas extrañas, pero esto… era una burla.

Artemis por otro lado, disfrutaba de su delicioso moelleux de chocolate. Satisfecho ya de tanta azúcar, observaba con recelo la cajita de fósforos. Saco su celular que con su capacidad con la tecnología había modificado especialmente para situaciones así y lo escaneo. La imagen en su celular mostraba una pequeña llave muy antigua. El chico observo la llave detenidamente y pudo descubrir lo que ocultaba.

El ojiazul partió corriendo a su habitación. Con solo ver la llave unos minutos descifró que era un mapa, que probablemente lo llevaría donde estaba la caja de Pandora. Estaba tan emocionado por su descubrimiento, que casi no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se quedo helado

* * *

Espero que les guste este capítulo,

Ya saben reviews y todo eso…

Nos vemos pronto

Pd: agradezco a las personas que se han

Tomado el tiempo de leerme

:3 gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Niamh acababa de salir de la ducha, cuando noto al joven Fowl, que había abierto la puerta de par en par, de la pura emoción de encontrar su famosa caja de pandora. La chica se quedo petrificada, con la toalla a medio envolver, mostrando casi todo.

-_¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? _–Pensó Artemis- _Debo huir, lo sé, ella me matara… lo hará… _-intento mover sus piernas pero no podía. La chica intento reprimir el sentimiento asesino que sentía en ese momento, pero su rabia era mucho más grande: nunca se había mostrado desnuda frente a nadie. Manos quería hacerlo frente a él.

-Foooowwwwwllllll –dijo en un gruñido. Y cubriéndose como pudo, le propino un "dulce" golpe

Luego del pequeño incidente, los chicos se encontraban nuevamente en camino a su nuevo destino: Palacio del Boyne. Donde según el mapa de la llave, debería estar oculta la caja. No podemos evitar decir que el viaje fue largo, silencioso y bastante incomodo. Artemis aun sentía el ardor en su cara de la fuerte cachetada que amablemente Niamh le dio. (se contuvo lo más que pudo, puesto que podría haberlo partido en dos)

-Nos quedan 10 minutos para llegar, Fowl –dijo la chica enojada al máximo. Por un segundo los dos chocaron miradas, y el pequeño Artemis se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que bajarla.

La noche se apoderaba lentamente de la ciudad, mientas los chicos estaban por llegar. La primera estrella apareció, dando la aviso de que ya era hora. Artemis estaba parado frente al gran Palacio del Boyne, admirando su belleza.

-¿Verificaste todo?

-Por supuesto –dijo la chica con tono despectivo. Artemis saco la cajita de fósforos de su pantalón

-Newgrange, Knowth y Dowth… estoy más que seguro que se encuentra en este ul… -la chica tomo a Fowl de la manga y corrió con él hasta esconderse en un rincón, la pequeña cajita cayo al piso –Que estas… -pero la chica tapo la boca de su protegido, quien dio un leve respingo de vergüenza

-Shh… se acercan los guardias… -Fowl solo corrió la vista, estaban escondidos entre las sombras del Palacio del Boyne, solo existía una entrada y debían superar su obstáculo.

-Dijiste que estaba todo bien –susurro Artemis por sobre el hombro de la chica, quien lo miró por el rabillo del ojos. Niamh se escabullo entre las sombras, logrando esquivar la mirada del guardia. El Palacio del Boyne, era un gran complejo circular, con una sola entrada, no necesitaban más protección. Además ¿Quién iría en la noche a molestar a una tumba gigantesca? Sigilosa la sirvienta se colocó detrás del pobre guardia quien se había agachado para recoger la pequeña cajita y ni cuenta se había dado de que justo de tras de él, se encontraba una prolija estudiante de Madame Ko. Un golpe certero del canto de su mano en el cuello del hombre, lo dejo durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo la joven chica. Por último le dio la señal para que su amo se acercara sin problemas.

-¿Lo noqueaste? ¿A eso le llamas tener todo bajo control? –dijo el joven, levantando una ceja

-Al menos no deje caer la tan valiosa caja que nos trajo hasta aquí –dijo ella, mientras Fowl la recogía- ¿Por dónde hay que ir? –al fijarse que existían dos pasadizos

-Por la izquierda, según el mapa –dijo el joven, mirando la imagen de su celular

El pasillo era largo y oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz de la linterna que Artemis había traído. El tiempo había hecho su trabajo con las paredes de piedra de aquella tumba y se podía escuchar el eco de los insectos que circulaban por ahí. Pese a todo aquel incomodo y lúgubre lugar, Niamh caminaba lo suficientemente cerca de Artemis. De pronto se escucho como el susurro de viento entraba por el túnel, dándole un susto de muerte a la chica, tanto que se aferro al chico, dando un pequeño chillido

-¿Est… estas, ejem… bien? –pregunto Artemis que tenía a la chica pegada en la espalda. La chica intento reprimir el temblor de su cuerpo, y se quito de detrás del ojiazul muy avergonzada

-Lo-lo-lo siento. Yo, estoy bien, si bien, tranquila… -decía la chica que resplandecía en la oscuridad de lo avergonzada que estaba en aquel momento. Por suerte, Artemis pudo interpretar aquel tartamudeo molesto de la chica y la alumbro a la cara con su linterna y notó como el miedo se había apoderado de ella en ese momento. Y la vampiresca sonrisa del chico apareció

-Tienes miedo… -se sonrió satisfecho

-¡Eso no es cierto! -reclamo la chica y nuevamente un fuerte viento inundo el túnel, haciendo un ruido de rugido que le erizo los pelos. Niamh salto, para aferrarse a Artemis, que por un segundo se paralizo, ya que su cerebro no pudo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento: la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente. El joven Artemis intento decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Niamh al darse cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando, lo empujo lejos de ella, intentado parecer tranquila.

-¡Dame esa maldita linterna y salgamos de aquí de una vez! –dijo la chica molesta y arrebatándole de las manos la única fuente de luz

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos, estaban dentro de un laberinto oscuro que atormentaba la mente de Niamh y no la hacía trabajar bien. Sus días de entrenamiento la habían hecho pasar por una situación similar, que le traía muy malos recuerdos. Artemis tomo el hombro de la chica que dio un respingo que la puso tan pálida como la piel del chico.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Casi me matas del… -pero se contuvo- ¿Qué quieres? –pero el chico apunto hacía el otro lado y mostro que en el piso había una trampilla que ella casi pisa

-No estás concentrada, si pisas esa trampilla, lo más probable es que hubieras muerto –Artemis estiro la mano y con recelo la chica le entrego la linterna- Dame tu mano

-¿Ah? _se está burlando de mi –_pensó la chica

-Dame tu mano, si no vas a caer en cualquier trampa que aparezca y mi intención no es morir tan pronto –reclamo Artemis, mirando hacia otro lado. Niamh, dudosa de lo que le estaban ofreciendo, le entrego su mano y caminaron juntos el último tramo del túnel.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta de unos 2 metros y medio de alto, con las mismas inscripciones que tenía la llave de Artemis. La puerta estaba tallada a mano, con un decorado en plata de una imagen que según lo que el chico pudo interpretar era la caja y supuestamente Pandora. Emocionado, el chico corrió para tocar la fabulosa puerta que tenía frente a él, y al posar la mano sobre ésta la habitación se ilumino por completo.

-No me da buena espina todo esto, Fowl… -dijo la chica, mientras apagaba la linterna y se acercaba más a él

-La puerta no tiene cerradura –susurro el chico

-¿Y si pruebas empujando?

-Eso no tiene sentido, cualquiera podría haber entrado hace años aquí y haberse llevado la caja–Artemis recorría la puerta intentando encontrar la solución. La chica se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta y se acomodo sobre una roca que se notaba venía del techo de aquella habitación.

-Sí, puede ser pero eres el primero en traer la llave de seguro –reclamo la chica

-Tiene que haber una especie de cerradura, una entrada, algo… -dijo Artemis mientras daba golpecitos en la pared. La chica se encamino donde Artemis y observo lo que hacía

-Podríamos estar toda la noche intentando encontrar el famoso pasadizo. Tal vez solo es una especie de metáfora o algo… -la chica se apoyo en la pared y esta comenzó a iluminarse de a poco, mostrando unas líneas que indicaban el camino donde tendría que ir la llave. En el suelo comenzaron a formarse unos círculos concéntricos, hasta llegar al centro de la habitación y cuando se formo el centro de este, la tierra comenzó a temblar

-¡El suelo se abre! –y la chica tomo a Artemis fuertemente y lo llevo de vuelta a la entrada de la habitación, justo a tiempo ya que el piso desapareció justo frente a ellos- ¡Qué clase de maniaco hace una construcción tan peligrosa!

-¡Ya entiendo! –Grito Artemis- Esta habitación está diseñada para seres mágicos, por eso los humanos no pueden llegar a la caja, necesitas magia para llegar a ella. La herida en tu espalda, la que te hizo ese demonio, debe de alguna forma haberse impregnado de magia y eso hizo que se activara

-¿Y En serio hay que cruzar por ese pasillo? –dijo Niamh apuntando el delgado pasillo que atravesaba toda la habitación

Artemis se encamino por el delgado pasillo hasta llegar al centro, seguido por Niamh. Ya ahí, el chico saco la cajita de fósforos y la abrió. Ningún circulo sobre ellos se formo como la ultima vez, así confió en colocar la llave en la ranura. Inspiro hondo y la giro. Se escucho un fuerte ruido de engranajes, y los dos se apresuraron en ir a la puerta, con mucho cuidado de no caer al vacío.

-Bien, voy a entrar –dijo Artemis, pero la chica coloco su mano en el pecho de él, deteniéndolo

-Ese es mi trabajo –y la chica se adelanto sacando la su daga blanquecina.

La chica se acerco a la gran puerta y la empujo. Era más liviana de lo que parecía y una luz tenue comenzó a colarse por los bordes. Observo por todos lados: era una habitación no tan grande como la anterior y estaba cubierta de géneros rojizos que caían del techo. No había ventanas y estaba acomodada como un dormitorio, con cojines esparcidos por todos lados con bordados de oro, botellas de perfumes dispuestos en distintos lugares, y una gran cama. Parecía pese a todo un lugar seguro. Le hizo una seña para que entrara Artemis.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Un chico! No puedo creerlo, llevo años, siglos sin ver a un humano… y tu eres uno guapo –dijo una chica de cabello rojo, que traía puesto un babydoll negro, apareciendo detrás de ellos. Niamh se coloco en posición de combate inmediatamente, pero la pelirroja se había lanzado a los brazos de Artemis, para acariciarle el cabello. El chico no supo qué hacer ya que la pelirroja lo tenía abrazado por el cuello, mientras lo miraba fijamente. La cara de Niamh en ese momento se desfiguro

-¡Aléjate de él! –le grito Niamh, mientras la pelirroja jugaba con la corbata de Artemis, quien no tenía muy claro que hacer

-Uyy, perdóname, es la emoción. No sabía que eran novios –dijo la chica, melosa

-¡No lo somos! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Niamh tomo del cuello del traje a Artemis y lo acerco a ella, arrebatándoselo como si fuera un cachorro de gato

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto enojada Niamh, mientras el chico se arreglaba la corbata

-Perdón por mis malos modales, es que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que alguien vino a visitarme –la pelirroja camino sin quitarle los ojos encima a Artemis hasta su cama, cruzándose de piernas en la orilla de ella- Mi nombre es Pandora

-Hemos venido en busca de la caja –dijo Artemis. La pelirroja sonrió coquetamente, y le guiño un ojo, incomodándolo aun más

-Veras, Precioso, llevo siglos encerrada aquí –se estiro en su cama, sensualmente- Todo ese tiempo sola, esperando alguien que me rescate… Un joven apuesto, como tu –la chica se recostó sobre su estomago, batiendo sus piernas, mostrando su prominente escote- Cuando abrí aquella caja y libere todo el mal del planeta… bueno, de alguna forma mi cuerpo absorbió la caja y… -Pandora se levanto de su cama y volvió a acercarse a Artemis, pero fue interceptada por Niamh, quien la miraba con muy mala cara. La pelirroja sonrió despectivamente, mientras cambiaba de rumbo y se acercaba a una repisa llena de frascos de perfumes de distintos colores, para tomar uno y colocarse un poco en el cuello-me convertí en la caja. Así que… tendrás que llevarme a mi

-Muy buena historia –dijo Niamh sonriendo cínicamente- Toma la caja y vámonos –dirigiéndose a Artemis

-¿Disculpa, acaso no escuchaste mi triste historia? –reclamo Pandora que comenzó a buscar por todos lados una caja, la que fuera con tal de salir de ahí

-¿Tu cuerpo absorbió la caja? –dijo Artemis

-Todo mi cuerpo… -dijo Pandora recorriendo con sus manos su propio cuerpo, logrando sonrojar a Artemis

-Ejem… Creo que hay que llevárnosla –le dijo Artemis a Niamh, quien lo miro con cara de "me estas…"

-¿Estás loco? No puedes creer la historia de esta tipa

-Tengo un nombre y es Pandora, te pido más respeto –reclamo la pelirroja, mirando sus uñas

-Disculpa olvide que hay que respetar a los mayores –ahora la cara de Pandora se había desfigurado

-¡Controla a tu sirvienta!

-¡A quien llamas sirvienta! –las dos chicas se miraban fijamente, desafiándose

Artemis nunca se había enfrentado a aquella situación surrealista: dos chicas que se peleaban a muerte. Felizmente la última palabra la tenía él y para desdicha de Niamh tuvieron que llevarse a la pelirroja, que no se soltó ni un segundo del brazo de Artemis en el trayecto de vuelta.

Niamh no imagino que las siguientes horas serían tan eternas y menos que lo serían gracias a los baboseos de ese idiota, como amablemente le decía a Artemis y esa tipa. Ya iban encaminados a la Mansión Fowl, mientras que Artemis y su invitada iban sentados en la parte de atrás de su Bentley.

-Tengo que advertirte que cuando los demonios se enteren que su preciosa Pandora no está, se van a enojar mucho, querido Artemis –decía la pelirroja, mientras Artemis solo fijaba la mirada en su ventana

Por fin habían llegado a la Mansión. Pandora se trastorno con tanto lujo que había en aquel lugar. Niamh tuvo que compartir su ropa con ella, ya que ella solo tenía babydoll en su ropero. Artemis se sentó en su escritorio a planear como sacar la esperanza del cuerpo de la chica

-Tiene que haber una forma de recuperar la esperanza –dijo Artemis, entrelazando sus dedos

-Pues yo no le creo nada a esta chica –dijo Niamh, cruzándose de brazos. La pelirroja rodeo el escritorio de Artemis

-Supongo que habrá un ritual o algo, para conseguir la esperanza –se decía Artemis, justo cuando la pelirroja se sentaba sobre el escritorio

-Precioso Artemis, yo podría hacer cualquier ritual por ti –dijo Pandora, tomando el rostro de Artemis, acercándose para besarlo- cualquier… cosa –pero Niamh se levanto rápidamente y de un jalón de su chaqueta evito el contacto- claro que si estuviésemos solos sería más cómodo

-Lastima, mi deber es estar junto a él todo el día –dijo Niamh. Incluso Artemis se sorprendió de lo que ella había dicho

-Creo que lo mejor por esta noche será descansar –dijo Artemis mientras frotaba su sienes para relajarse, mental y físicamente.

-Por supuesto querido, lo que tu digas –dijo la pelirroja- ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres? –pregunto inocentemente

-Tú tendrás tu propia habitación, vigilada por mí. Mi joven amo, no debe interrumpir su precioso sueño con tonterías –Artemis dudo por dos segundo, en su cabeza reboto esa información sin encontrar un espacio donde quedarse quieta. Mientras la ira de la chica de ojos grises, no le había permitido percatarse de lo que acababa de decir.

-_¿Dijo "mi"?_ - pensó por un segundo

Eran las 2:45 de la mañana, el cielo estaba extrañamente despejado. Artemis aun no pegaba pestaña, pensando en cómo obtener la esperanza que Pandora había adquirido. Frotaba sus sienes sin cansancio: Como era posible que aun nada se le ocurriera. "Mi joven amo…" Afloraba cada tanto por tanto, recordándole aquella discusión que tenían las chicas.

-Las chicas son un problema… -reclamo Artemis mientras sacudía su cabello, estirándose con los ojos cerrados sobre la cama. La _caja fue absorbida por Pandora, y según la historia ella debía encargarse de esparcir la esperanza a la humanidad. Esparcir… Como le quito la esperanza…_

Lentamente el ojiazul abrió los ojos y sobre el estaba el rostro de Pandora tan cerca, que lo paralizo. Su única reacción fue tragar saliva.

-Artemis, ese es tu nombre ¿cierto? –el chico se intento levantar pero ella no se lo permitió del todo. Pandora aflojo su corbata.

-¿Co-como entraste? -_¿Dónde está Niamh?_

-No te preocupes. No te hare daño… -sonrió Pandora, mientras desabrochaba su camisa

-Espera un minuto –reclamo Artemis, sujetando sus manos- ¿Qué hiciste con mi sirvienta?

-Se tomo un pequeño descanso. Deberías desacerté de ella… Yo podría ser tu nueva sirvienta. Cumpliría todos tus deseos –Artemis se levanto de la cama, sonrojado, mientras se abrochaba la camisa nuevamente.

-Voy a buscarla –dijo decidido el chico, pero Pandora lo detuvo

-No, quédate conmigo… lo pasaremos bien –dijo la chica mientras le impedía el paso a Artemis.

El chico respiro hondo y se encamino hacia ella, quien por un segundo dudo de que siguiera teniendo el control de la situación. Artemis Se paro frente a Pandora mirándola fijamente, la pelirroja sonrió coquetamente rozando con su dedo el pecho de Artemis, pero el ojiazul tomo por la muñeca a la chica y la acorralo contra la puerta. La pelirroja abrió los ojos a más no poder, ese no había sido el comportamiento común de joven Fowl, que antes solo escabullía

-Que hiciste con mi sirvienta… -dijo con voz de ultratumba, Artemis, mientras se acercaba sin quitar sus grandes ojos azules de los de Pandora, quien había dejado de respirar

-Pero Arty… -moviéndose para escapar- me estas… lastimando… -sonrió incomoda la chica

-Nadie me llama Arty… para ti soy el señor Fowl y si quieres vivir bajo mi techo y mi protección, es mejor que me digas que hiciste con MI sirvienta…

-Bueno ella…

Flash Back+++++

-Te quedaras aquí, esta es tu habitación –dijo Niamh, asegurándose de que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas

-¿Sabes? Tenerme atrapada aquí no servirá de nada… Los demonios sienten el poder dentro de mi, ellos vendrán a buscarme. –dijo Pandora, acariciando un anillo en su mano mientras miraba la ventana

-No hay problema con eso. Estoy capacitada para enfrentarme a lo que sea con tal de proteger a mi amo.

-Estas tan capacitada… como para luchar contra esto? –Pandora giro su anillo, que dejo ver un polvillo dorado que soplo frente al rostro de Niamh, la chica de ojos grises cayó al suelo de golpe inconsciente.

Fin flash back+++++

Artemis notó un silencio perturbador. El viento no soplaba sobre las copas de los árboles y la luna parecía haberse escondido, las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse en el cielo, formando un pequeño túnel

-No puede ser… -dijo Artemis, mientras miraba por la ventana- ¡Que has hecho!

-Te dije que me buscarían –Pandora solo miraba sus uñas

-¿Dónde está Niamh? –reclamo Artemis nuevamente, y de pronto se escucho como los vidrios de las ventanas se rompían fuertemente y un grito de dolor proveniente de su sirvienta desgarraba el aire


End file.
